My Savior (Alex Shelley)
by AmarieMooreBalor
Summary: He left TNA to "find" himself, leaving her alone and heartbroken. She decided to go back to WWE and that's where she has been for the last eight years. To her surprise he signs with WWE, Josh too, as the Motor City Machine Guns. Can she put her anger towards Pat aside and work with him or will it be a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

*Flashback*

"Pat, what do you mean you're leaving? I know Josh is injured and they're not really pushing us, but you don't have to leave." I said, taking his hand. "I need to find myself, Mia. I have to do this. I'm sorry, but I have to end our relationship too, Mia. I'm sorry." Pat said. I looked at him bewildered. "Really? What did I do to you, Patrick?! What did I do to you to deserve this?!" I yelled at him. He just looked down and sighed. "You didn't do anything, Mia. It's all me." Pat said and tried to walk away. I grabbed his arm and spun him around. "I hope to God I never, ever see you again Patrick Martin. Thanks for crushing my heart!" I said and slapped him. I turned around and walked down the hallway. "Mia, wait!" Allen called. I kept walking and found Dixie's office.

"Come to reconsider my offer?" She asked. "No. After tonight, I'm done. Tonight is my last night. I'm leaving and going home." I told her. She looked at me shocked. I turned around and walked smack into AJ Styles. "You're joking, right?" He asked. "Nope. Tonight is really my last night. I love you, Allen, but I have to go." I said and went to my locker room and changed into my gear. I sat down and started my stretching. I felt someone touch my head and I looked up. Jeff was squated down next to me. "I heard. Have fun and good luck tonight." He told me. I nodded.

After my match, I headed home.

*End of Flashback*

I changed into a dress and some heels. Iput a bow in my hair and did my makeup. I grabbed my phone and checked my messages. "Come to my office. It's important." Stephanie texted me. I slipped on my shoes and headed to her office. When I got there, I noticed familiar vests sitting across from Stephanie. "Ah, sweetheart, thank you for coming. I want to introduce you to-"

"The Motor City Machine Guns." I said through my teeth. "So you know about them." She said. "Unfortunately." I said, sitting next to Josh. "Hi Josh." I said. He smiled. "You're going to be their valet." She said. "Lovely. Thank you so much." I said, standing up. "No hostility towards them, Anita. Do I make myself clear?" She said. "Crystal. May I go now?"

She nodded and I left her office. I headed towards catering when I was grabbed from behind and carried into a deserted room. Josh set me down and looked at me. "What's with the hostility towards us?" He asked. "I don't have any towards you, Josh. Just Patrick." I said. "You should. I crushed your heart." Pat said. I looked at him and scowled. "Hey. Enough!" Josh said. "Fix this! Now!" He demanded to Pat. "Neither of you are going to leave this room until you fix this." He said before leaving. I crossed my arms and scowled at Patrick. "Enough with the looks, Anita. I know I hurt you and I know you'll never forgive me." Pat said, taking his jacket off. "Pat, I'm sorry. It's just really hard to even look at you right now. Instead of telling me what was wrong and how I could help you, you pushed me away. I have to go. I have to meet with Ashton, who by the way, wants to kill you." I said. Pat smiled. "Doesn't surprise me. He wants to kill everyone who does you wrong. You were really the only female role model he had." Pat said. I nodded and opened the door. Josh looked at me. "Everything civil?" He asked. "10% maybe. I have to meet Ashton, so bye." I said and walked to Ashton's locker room. Ashton was dressed in his gear.

"What's going on? What's with the face?" Ashton asked. "I'm the valet for the Motor City Machine Guns." I said. Ashton looked at me. "He's here? Seriously?! We need to go talk to him, now." I nodded and we went to find Pat and Josh.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton and I walked down the hallway. "I can't believe him! Josh I can handle, but Pat, it's too much, Ash. What do I do?" I asked Ashton. "Take deep breaths and we'll figure it out." Ashton said. I nodded and navigated Ashton to their locker room. "Showtime." Ashton said. I shook my head and knocked. Josh answered the door and looked surprised. "Hi Ash." He said. "Where's Patrick?" Ashton asks. "He's getting ready for our debut tonight." Josh said. "I only want to talk, so Mia, I need you to go find Mercedes or Pamela, just anyone, okay? There will be no physicality involved, I promise." Ashton told me. "Okay. I'm holding you to it, Ash. Josh, keep an eye on him." I said before leaving. I went to the female locker room and Mercedes saw my face. "What's wrong, Mia?" She asked. "My ex is now signed to WWE. I'm his valet." I told her. "It can't be too bad, Mia." Ashley said. "It is. He's part of The Motor City Machine Guns, Ashley!" I said. "Wait, Pat is here?" She asked. I nodded and sighed. "You'll be okay, Mia. We're all here for you." Pamela said, hugging me. I nodded and then Jasmine walks in.

"Hey, Fergal told me everything. You okay?" She asked. I nodded and then sighed. Jasmine had become my best friend four years ago and is always by my side.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just can't believe Stephanie would do that to me." I told her. "I can. She's a bitch like that. I'm sorry Mia." Jasmine said. "I'll be okay. Thanks Jazz." I told her. It was almost my tag match with Jasmine so we had to get ready.

I grabbed my ring gear

After I come out of the bathroom Jasmine is already dressed in her gear.

"I love these shirts! Cassie is spectacular." Jasmine told me as we walked towards gorilla. I chuckled and linked arms with her. We stood at gorilla and Pat and Josh walked up. "Seriously? What are they doing here?" She whispered to me. "I have no clue." I told her.

*Segment Start*

My music hit and we walked out and did our entrances.

"Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 220 pounds, Jasmine Roka and Amarie Moore!" JoJo said. I climbed on the ring apron and climbed on the turnbuckle. Jasmine climbed in the ring and amped up the crowd. We were facing Emma and Alexa. They had Cesaro and Sheamus at ringside with them. I shrugged out of my jacket and tossed it to the ground. Jasmine started the match against Emma.

*FF to the end of the match*

I had Alexa in my submission finisher called Motor City Press. She tapped out and I let go. I stood up and Jasmine hugged me. "We did it!" She said. "We always do." I told her. Emma then attacked Jasmine and Alexa attacked me. I saw Cesaro and Sheamus climb in the ring.

Then we heard someone's music hit.

Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin ran to the ring. Cesaro and Sheamus hauled ass out of the ring and so did Alexa and Emma. Alex helped me up and Chris helped Jasmine. Alex motioned for a microphone. "Surprise WWE. The Motor City Machine Guns are here and we're taking over! We were in the back watching this awesome ladies match. Congratulations on the win you two." He said. Jasmine nodded and stood by me. "Now when you Cesaro and Sheamus decided to get involved in the beat down by those two sore losers was the last straw for us." Chris said. "You don't attack a woman. Ever. You two obviously have no class since you two parade around in man skirts so we'll beat some class into you!" Alex said. I took the microphone. "Little Miss Bliss, watch your back because I'm part of this group. Once a Gun, always a Gun. Ta ta princess." I said and then dropped the mic.

My music hit and I hugged Alex and Chris.

*End of Segment*

We got backstage and Pat looked at me. "Come on, Mia. Let's go shower and change." Jasmine told me. "I'll be right there. I need to talk with him." I told her. "You sure?" I nodded. "Okay. See you later." She said. Josh walked a little away from us and I sat on a production crate. "Awesome debut, Mr. Martin." I said. "Thanks. Mia, I'm not expecting you to forgive me right away, but I do want you to know that I am sincerely sorry for leaving you. I should've talked with you instead of pushing you away and we'd still be ha-"

I pulled Patrick in and kissed him passionately. He kissed back and stood in between my legs. When we pulled away, I smiled. "You talk too much, you know that?" I said. "I'm still not completely ready for a relationship with you again, Patrick, but I'm not mad at you as much as I was. I still have some things I need to take care of before I can give you any part of my heart again." I told him. I gently pushed him away and hopped off the crate. "See ya, Patrick." I walked down the hallway and went to find Dan.


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly changed back into my dress and managed to find Dan. "What's up, buttercup?" He asked. "Patrick Martin." I said. "That asshole is here? Where is he?" Dan asked, anger evident in his voice. "Dan, it's fine. I told him that I'm not ready for a relationship with him again. He understands, besides Ashton beat you to yelling at him." I said. "Why does that not surprise me." Dan said, wrapping an arm around me. I chuckled and we walked to catering. Marcus was sitting with his brother and Ashton's daughter. "Auntie Nina! Uncle Danny!" Hailey said. "Hi sweet girl." Dan said, scooping up Hailey. "Where's your daddy?" Dan asked her. "Talking. Can you play tag with me?"

"Of course I can, sweet girl. I'm it." Dan said. I chuckled and watched him chase after her. "That has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen." I heard a voice say. I turned to see Fergal standing beside me.

"Hi." I said. "I spoke to Patrick and he said he's willing to wait until your ready. Mia, he's really trying to fix what he broke. You can see it." Fergal said. "I know that. It's difficult to even think about him, but I want to try and make it work, but I'm not ready. Not yet." I said, watching Dan and Hailey. I heard someone behind me huff and startwalking away. I turned to see Patrick walking away. "I told you. He wants to fix this. Don't push him away like he did you." Fergal said before going to play with Hailey and Dan. I took a deep breath and ran after Patrick. "Pat, wait!" He just ignored me and continued walking. "Patrick Martin, stop!" I said, grabbing his arm. Pat stops and looks at me. "I've heard everything you said, Anita. I'll give you space." He said, trying to walk away. "Pat, I don't want space, I want you! If you'll just listen to me!" I said, pulling him to a stop. Pat looked at me and I sigh. "I'm willing to start over, but you have to know that I'm not going to put all my heart into this, not yet." I said. Pat hugged me and we just stood there. "All I want is another chance to make it right." He said. "You got it." I told him. Pat scooped me up and spun me around. "Thank you." He said. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "No problem."

Ashton's P.O.V*

I watched Anita and Pat talk in the hallway. "Easy killer." Fergal told me. "She's trying to fix it. It's going to take time until she completely trust's him again, but their willingly wanting to fix the problem." I nodded and Hailey wrapped her arms around my leg. "Daddy?" I looked at her.

"I'm sleepy. Where's Uncle Marcus?" She asked. I scooped her up. "He's with Uncle Joe. He'll come find us when he's done." I told her. Then I spotted a somewhat familiar face walking towards me.

"Ashton, it's so nice to see you again!" The woman said. I looked at her strangely. "You don't remember me, do you? Phil said this might happen." She said. I looked at Fergal and he looked at me. "Do I know you?" I asked. "It's Jessi. Jessica Jones." She said. I tried to rack my brain to find any memory of her. "JJ, let's go. Pat wants to leave now." Josh called down the hall. "JJ? JJ Styles?" I asked. Jessica looked at me. "I haven't gone by that name since TNA." She said. "JJ!" I said, hugging her. She laughed and hugged me back. "You're taller than me now, kid." She said. "It's been years since I last seen you." I told her. "I know. Phil told me about your accident. How are you, you know, YOU?" She asked. "Lots of TLC, and prayer. Anita and my friend Marcus are really to thank. They didn't give up on me." I told her. "Daddy, I'm tired." Hailey whined. I scooped her up. "We'll go find Uncle Marcus in a minute. JJ, this is my daughter Hailey Marie Nicole Brooks. Hailey, say hi to Auntie JJ." I said. "Hi." She said. JJ smiled and waved at her. "I have to go, but we'll catch up later. I promise. Bye, Ash. Bye Hailey!" She said before catching up with Josh. "How do you know Jessica?" Karl asked me. "Old friend. I'm going to go find Marcus and head to the hotel. See you guys later." I said before walking away.

I found him with Jon and Joe. "Uncle Marcus, someone is sleepy and she wants to go." I said. Marcus smiled and took Hailey from me. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Come on, Kekahi. (Little One.) Let's go." Marcus told her. I smiled as Marcus continued to talk to Hailey in Hawaiian as we walked to the car. "ʻOʻoe ka ola o kou makuakāne. ʻOʻoe nō hoʻiʻoe. Manaʻo wau eʻikeʻoe i kēlā. (You are your daddy's life. You are mine too. I hope you know that.)" Marcus told Hailey and she giggled. "Hop in bud. Let's go." Marcus said. I did and he drove to the hotel. I quickly changed Hailey into her princess pajamas and I laid her in my bed.

"Buona notte e dolci sogni il mio amore. Ci vediamo in mattinata. (Good night and sweet dreams my love. See you in the morning.) " I whispered as she drifted off to sleep. "Love you too, Daddy." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

As the months went on, Patrick and I grew close again. We weren't in a relationship yet. "It's hard to believe you two were hardly civil a few months ago." Jasmine said as we watched Fergal and Patrick play with Hailey. "He wants a relationship. An actual one. I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. I don't want to lose him either." I told her. Pat looked over and smiled at me.

I smile and wave back. "He sure is a sweetheart. Just trust your heart. It won't ever steer you wrong." Jasmine said before calling to Fergal. I look over at Pat. Hailey was sitting on his chest. "Give up!" She yelled. "Never!" Pat laughs, scooping her up and holding her in his lap, tickling her. "Auntie, help me!" She laughs. "I'm coming!" I said, running over. Hailey grabs my arm and tries to pull away from Pat. "Oh no you don't." He said, grabbing me and standing up. "Hey!" I laugh. Pat completely forgot about Hailey and smirked at me. "No. Don't even, Pat." I warned. "Let my Auntie go!" Hailey said, hitting Patrick. "Nope. She's all mine now." He said. "I'm getting my daddy!" She yelled before running off. I giggle and look at Pat. "You're in trouble now." I said. "I'll take my chances." He said. I roll my eyes and sigh. "I need to talk to you." I tell him. "About what?" He asks, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck. "Us." I said. I saw the hopeful look in Patrick's eyes, but no emotion on his face. "What about us? I thought we were friends?" He said. I sucked in a breath after he let go. "We are, but don't you want more?" I ask. Pat looks at me. "Of course, but you're still not ready." He said. "Besides, I need to go meet with Mandy." I looked at him. "Mandy? Mandy Rose?" I ask, tears forming. "Yeah. Look, I'm giving you the time to get used to being around me okay, but that doesn't mean I can't go out with other people. It's been a few months, Mia. You just don't get over what I did to you in that time." He said. The tears were threatening to fall. I felt like I couldn't breathe. "I'll see you later." He said before leaving. My knees buckled and I hit the floor. "Mia!" Ashton yelled, running to me. "What happened? Talk to me!" He said, cradling my face in his hands. "He doesn't want me anymore, Ash. He said we're just friends." I sobbed. Ashton helped me up and we went to his locker room. "I'll be right back with your things." He said. He left and I just sobbed.

 ** _*Ashton's P.O.V*_**

I marched down the hall to the Guns locker room, seeing red. I pounded on the door. Josh opened up the door and saw the look on my face. "Pat, someone's here for you." Josh said. "I need Anita's things, Josh. Now." I said. He nods and hands me Anita's bag and suitcase. "Who is it?" He asked and looked at me. "Ashton, why do you have Anita's stuff?" He asked. "She's going to be with me for awhile. She's still your valet, but she's traveling with me. By the way, Patrick, she's in my locker room sobbing her heart out!" I said, turning on my heel and walking away. "Wait! What happened?" Patrick asked. "You should know, jackass! You told her you weren't interested in her, that you were just friends, and wanted to see other people. She wanted a RELATIONSHIP, not a friendship. She was willing to take that step with you again. Not anymore." I said. I walked down the hallway to my locker room. Jasmine was walking down the hallway. "What happened?" She asked. "Patrick." I said, opening the door. Anita was there, sitting with Amber and Hailey. "Daddy, Auntie is said. She's crying." Hailey said. "I'm fine, honey. My heart is just hurting." Anita said. "I got your things and Jasmine." I said. Jasmine walks in and sees Anita. "His ass is mine!" She said. Anita chuckles. "Its fine. He obviously doesn't want me like he said he did." She said, pulling a dress out of her suitcase. "I need to get ready for tonight." She said, heading into the bathroom. I look at Jasmine and she nods.

 ** _*Anita's P.O.V*_**

I walked into the bathroom and set my dress down. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Patrick had moved on, so maybe I should too. I changed into a black dress with some see through designs and black knee high boots. I curled my hair and pulled some of it back with a black bow. I did my makeup and put on my black opal necklace. I stepped out of the bathroom and Ashton whistled. "Heartbreaker." He said. "You know it. I'm gonna see if Colby wants to go out tonight." I said. "Go right ahead. You deserve happiness too." Jasmine said. I smile and head toward the monitors. I found Colby, Jon, Joe, the Guns, Mandy, and Sonya. Josh was talking with Sonya and Mandy was all over Pat. Colby spotted me. "Hey Sweetz!" He said. "Hey yourself. I was looking for you." I told him. I noticed Patrick watching us. "Really? What for?" Colby asked. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go out sometime." I said. He finally noticed Patrick watching us and winked at me. "Yeah! How about tonight?" He asked. "Sounds good. I'll see you tonight." I told him before walking away. "Get off me, Mandy." Pat said. "Mia! Wait." He called after me. I ignored him and kept walking. "Mia! Listen to me!" Pat caught up and caught my arm. He spun me around to look at him. "What?! What could you possibly want from me now, Patrick?! Wasn't breaking my heart for the second time enough for you?! You want to do it again?!" I yelled. He looked shocked. "I told you that I wanted to talk and you listened up until I asked you if you wanted more than a friendship. You blew me off, calling us just friends. I didn't want to be friends, Patrick! I wanted to be with you!" I said, shoving him back. He looked at me. "You did?" He asks. "I did! I don't anymore!" I whirled around and started to walk away. "I have a date tonight anyway. Have fun with the locker room bicycle." I said. "I want you too." He said. That made me stop. "I thought giving you the time to heal was what you wanted. I didn't know you wanted to be with me." He said. I turn and look at him. "We're just friends, Pat. You said so yourself." I told him. "I don't want to friends, Anita. I want you to be my girlfriend." Pat said, tears in his eyes. "I'll give you space. I'm sorry I hurt you again." He said turning away. "Pat!" He looked up to see me running at him. He caught me in his arms and kissed me. When we pulled away, he smiled. "Can we start again?" He asked. "I still have that date with Colby tonight." I told him. "Screw him. You're mine and I'm never letting you go again." He said, hugging me. Colby stood at the end of the hallway with a smile. "You're welcome." He said. I chuckled and held Patrick. Josh came moments later. "Guys, we're up next." He said. I pull away from Pat and smile at Josh. "Let's go raise hell, shall we?"

"You know it." Pat took my hand and we walked down to gorilla. Mandy glared daggers at me. Pat kissed my head and whispered, "Don't pay any attention to her."

Their music hit and we headed to the ring. Alex and Chris hold the ropes open for me to get in the ring. I stood in between Alex and Chris as The Bar and Mandy Rose and Sonya came to the ring. Then Jasmine's music hit.

 ** _(Private Show by Little Mix)_**

Mandy looked surprised that Jasmine was coming to be with us. Jasmine hugs the guys and smirks at the girls. We step out of the ring and cheer on the guys as the match started. Cesaro had Alex stuck in their corner. "Come on Alex!" I yelled, getting the crowd behind him. He built up momentum to get over to Chris before Mandy grabbed his leg and he fell. Jasmine looked at me and I shook my head. She walked towards us taunting to us that she tripped Alex. I looked up at Chris and he nodded before accepting the tag from Alex. I clocked Mandy good. She laid there on the ground. Alex laughed and focused back on Chris. The Guns ended up winning the match. I stood in the ring with the guys and Jasmine. We headed backstage and Pat got me in a hug. "That was a wicked punch, Anita." Josh said. I shrug and walk with the guys to their locker room. "I'll see you later." I told Pat. I followed Jasmine to Ashton's locker room. "You two a thing now?" She asks. I nod and smile. "Good. You two were made for each other." She said before heading to the female locker room. I grab my suitcase and bag and head to the Guns locker room when I run into Mandy. "Why do you always ruin everything?" She asks. "Excuse me?" I said. She flicks her hair over her shoulder. "Patrick didn't want you. He told me himself. You kept stringing him along and he had enough. So when he found someone he actually liked, you had screw it up." She said. "Says the locker room whore." A voice said. I looked behind Mandy to see Jessica Jones. "Who the hell are you?" Mandy asks. "Chris Sabin's fiance and a good friend of Anita. Patrick Martin has been looking to patch up his relationship with Anita for years. You just can't accept that he is back with the woman that has his heart and always will. Get lost. Now, tramp! Before I take you out myself." JJ said. Mandy stormed off and JJ smiled at me. "Sorry, girl, but she's a bitch." I laugh and we head to the locker room. Pat and Josh were just finishing up when we walked in. "I ran into your friend, Patrick." JJ said. "Mandy? What happened?" He said, wrapping his arms around me. "She basically called me a whore." I said. "You're not. She's just mad because I chose you over her." He said, kissing my cheek. "Are we ready to go?" Josh asked, kissing JJ. "Yeah. You still riding with us?" Pat asked. "Of course. That's why I'm here." I said. Pat took my hand and we headed to the car. Pat puts our things in the trunk and we climb into the back. Josh and JJ climb up front. We head to the hotel, where Pat follows me to my room. I set my stuff under the hanging rack and turn to look at Pat. "You're stunning in that dress." He said. "I wore it so you'd pay attention to me. It worked." I said. He walks over and lifts me up on the sink, kissing me.

When we pulled away, I smiled. "It's been forever since you've done that." I told him. He smirks and kisses my neck. "Pat, stop." I said. He smiles into my skin and pulls away. "You tired?" He asks. "No. I just want out of this dress." I told him. He chuckles and unzipped my dress. I hop off the sink and let it fall to the floor. I take off my heels and look at Patrick. "Beautiful." He said. He pulls me I for another kiss. He pulls off his shirt and hands it to me. I pull it on and he changes into a pair of shorts. "This may sound strange, but why didn't you push me?" I asked him. "Into having sex?"

"Yeah." I said. "Mia, why would I want to? You'll say yes when you're ready. I'm not going to push you." He said. I smile and hug him. "Thank you." We climbed into bed and I cuddled up to him. We fall asleep soon after.


End file.
